


Basic Instinct

by KarboniteManeuver



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Day 7, Fluff, I'm so behind on prompts I want to die, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarboniteManeuver/pseuds/KarboniteManeuver
Summary: Day 7: Praise Kink (I kind of failed at this one, sorry >_< )To be trapped so far north, in the perennial snowfall of Water Country, Zabuza is finally forced to confront Haku's honesty





	Basic Instinct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exAm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exAm/gifts).

It was ridiculous, the concept that anyone with any semblance of purity could possibly have wanted anything to do with someone like himself, given everything he’d done, given all of the blood on his hands--massacring all of the chunin hopefuls, sitting amongst the bodies as Kirigakure ANBU were called to bring him in. His mantle had been well earned, but something about Haku stripped him bare, a quiver of senbon to the heart, each beat pushing the blood out and around them.

To some degree that was what it meant to be a shinobi, to be a mercenary where the whole objective was survival-- kill or be killed. It was simple, a ‘rule’ that could be followed, a contingency plan, almost. He knew that. However, for Haku… it was different. The boy didn’t want to kill, not if he could avoid it. His past had been written in unwanted blood, but even still it wasn’t something that he craved. It wasn’t as though Zabuza hadn’t noticed the way the boy navigated through battle-- that his choice of weapon required such an extent to be fully effective in a kill. It wasn’t that Haku didn’t have the skills to wield them, so much that he actively held himself back from doing so. 

Despite all of that, Haku laid, back to him, oblivious to the waking world around him. The steady rise and fall of his chest was nearly silent like what they had promised to only be a dusting of snow outside. The reality of such however, had left them held up for the last few days in a part of Mizu that had left Haku shaken in its similarities to the past he’d done his best to bury deep within.

The subtle intimacy of this act alone though, that left Zabuza unattended and Haku wholly without guard...The trust that it took towards someone like himself, felt entirely undeserved. He frowned, a large hand raising to gently, tentatively, smooth the boy’s hair, piled compliantly at his back despite being freed from its usual confines. Zabuza’s breath pulled from the depths of himself, hoping to whatever god there might be, that the simple act, meant only to be contained in that moment, was able to stay a rare moment where he allowed himself the indulgence, one that didn’t wake or startle Haku back into the confines of reality. He deserved the rest. They’d been traveling for days, and though he’d done his best to keep up the front, the subtle signs of wear and tear had begun to show through despite his best efforts. 

A small shiver ran through the body before him, and unlacing his fingers that had inevitability found themselves intertwined from the silken hair pooling around the boy, Zabuza pulled Haku’s body tighter against himself, into the warmth that always seemed to emanate from him in excess. It had been an odd thing, running so warm given growing up in the Mist-- something that the woman he’d bedded, paid or not, had commented on, as their bodies had moved together. 

The boy’s entire frame visibly relaxed, the tension of the cold bleeding from him seamlessly. It was something so basic, so human, and yet here he was, a full head and then some smaller than the man, enveloped in the heat of a broad chest, lost to the world, in what Zabuza could only hope was a pleasant dream-- as in their present he followed as Zabuza led him, ever further, into the depths of hell. 

He buried his face into the dark hair before him, breathing deep against the subtle scent of the healing herbs that the boy always carried, before finally allowing himself temporary reprieve, his own body sinking into the heaviness of exhaustion before everything went black. 

\- -

He’d awoken, the half-light filtering into the room, though heavy eyelids that remained stalwartly shut-- unsure if he was willing to face the day at whatever ungodly time he could only assume it was. It was always so difficult to guess the actual time in the perennial snowfall so far north into that part of Mizu. The weather outside was something oppressive, a tangible weight of it had been bearing down on them since they’d left the warmer, albeit still chill, climates-- to the destination marked onto the map in blood, that had caused Haku to visibly tense. 

Thin fingers slid gently down his chest, the weight of each digit, delicate against his body as he slipped fully back into consciousness. Zabuza’s eyes opened slowly, registering the subtle pressure of the body on top of him, the boy’s frame something slight, breakable. Haku stared down at him, a small, secretive smile taking up residence on his lips, his traveling clothes mussed from sleep, his hair now spilling expansively over the fronts of his shoulders. His haori was slipping down on one side, slipping down to expose a thin shoulder-- something about it oddly erotic. It was a rare sight, allowing himself to appear before anyone even slightly undone. Normally the boy woke before him, already pressed and ready to go by the time Zabuza even first began to stir. 

His hand reached up, calloused palm taking the smooth skin of Haku’s face against each finger, thumb moving over the soft swell of Haku’s bottom lip. The boy opened his mouth reflexively, slowly taking the wide finger between his lips, into the wet warmth of his mouth. 

Zabuza let out a quiet, involuntary groan at the sight. The boy’s beauty was stunning, to say the least, though he didn’t remember when he’d finally become aware of it-- never verbalizing it, as though somehow acknowledging the boy’s understated advances would break the spell, that it would cause him to see Zabuza as he was, as the man everyone else did. 

Haku deserved better. It was something he had decided long before. He deserved someone who was able to do more than run fingers through his hair while he slept, someone who was able to emotionally reciprocate, someone who was able to provide any semblance of stability-- consistent income, shelter and food… Someone who wasn’t damaged goods so many times over. 

The boy’s fingers clenched against the fabric of his shirt, almost clawing, just hard enough to regain his attention. He ran his tongue against the underside of Zabuza’s thumb, sucking lightly against it. 

“W... This isn’t something we should do.” His voice came out rough, tight in his throat as he tried to reign in the desire that made his blood thrum too loudly in his ears, that made his pulse race first thing after the heavy weight of sleep. 

“Despite the mask, I’m not made of porcelain, Zabuza-san…” Haku doing his best not to sound put out. 

He let out the breath caught in his chest, Haku’s fingers warm against him. It was complicated. To say that the entire situation was a tangled mess was an understatement. This was his apprentice, and despite his consistent and continued attempts to tell himself that he had recruited Haku only as a tool, purely for the sake of perfecting and utilizing his kekkei genkai… His lies couldn’t disguise his own lingering glances that had become more and more frequent of late, watching as the boy let his hair down, as he exposed the pale, unblemished flesh that spoke so fully of the ice and snow of his upbringing just before sliding into the embrace of the communal bath… It didn’t erase his fears, likely wholly justified, that he was the last thing the boy needed to live a happy, functional or worthwhile life. 

Haku went to move off of where he had been straddling Zabuza, the knees that had been pressed firmly on each side of him releasing in disappoint, his fallen expression mostly hidden by his hair as leaned for and shifted to move away. 

Zabuza caught his wrist, the moist pad of his thumb a warm pressure against the delicate flesh underneath. His eyes steadily met the flash of surprise with seriousness.

“Don’t misunderstand,” 

His palm traced up the boy’s thin arm, the undersides of his fingers trailing to the joint of his shoulder, then down the side of his torso, taking in the texture of thick pinstriped cotton beneath his usual green haori. He allowed his fingers to tighten around him just enough, as though memorizing the feel of the boy’s body beneath the layers. Haku’s breath caught at the subtle validation, as a blush rose into his cheeks, stark against the usual impersonal countenance he displayed to everyone else. 

To keep a demon at bay... It felt like he was trying to hold back a hound, trained at the proffered throat of an enemy, already bleeding out… Here was Haku, dragging forth tendrils of lust-- Zabuza like a marionette beneath each spiderweb strand, each glance, each caress, the threads unbreakable regardless of his own compunctions on the topic. 

It had been an easier decision to slaughter the entirely of the academy hopefuls-- the blackness bubbling up from within until it had consumed his entirety-- dripping forth from each pore, emitted in the vapor of each breath and blinding his eyes to darkness. They had been given everything, tucked within the loving embrace of their clans, of families that valued them. They were completely oblivious to it, what it meant to be a shinobi. How could anyone who had risen through the ranks, unimpeded, unchallenged in any part of their lives possibility understand what they path they were choosing meant? It would only result in them, crumpling under the pressure, forfeiting and folding from their first kills, like a shockwave of consequence rippling outward until all of the ‘painstaking’ training that they’d been through ended up wasted. In that way, wasn’t it a service to Kirigakure to just get rid of them then and there? With a hundred of them, all sides of him flocked by bodies, it wasn’t like they couldn’t have stopped him, and yet-- they didn’t. 

His hand came to rest against Haku’s hip, the other sliding beneath his hair to cup the back of the boy’s slender neck firmly. Haku’s hips rolled forward, half hard against Zabuza already, a quiet gasp escaping his lips as the first touch of pressure. He leaned back into the touch, into the hands on him as though he could melt into the heat of Zabuza’s body, like one of his ice creations that the man in question only seemed to know how to break. 

He leaned forward, bending down, his hair falling to shroud them both against the half-light as he pressed a soft kiss to Zabuza’s lips, a force that grew hungry as the man beneath went pliant against him. 

A massive hand shifted from hip, hooking around the edge of Haku’s waist as the fingers splayed out across the small of his back. His grip tightened involuntarily before he pulled back as though burned, this wasn’t something he should be doing. 

“Haku…We...” 

The boy effectively silenced him, tongue dipping into his mouth coyly, licking at his bottom lip, at his tongue before Zabuza bent up into the kiss. 

“If you’re about to tell me we shouldn’t be doing this again…” 

He punctuated, rolling his hips forward, fully hard against Zabuza who had been doing his best to ignore the rush of his own blood south. The boy’s hand slid between them, ghosting the outline of the man’s erection with thumb and forefinger, then finally with the entirety of his palm. 

“I can assure you… I’m more than willing,” 

This boy was going to be the death of him. His hand slid down Haku’s waist to grip a thin but firm thigh as he arched further into Haku’s touch, his own hand slipping down, following the direction of the junction of hip bone and inner thigh until he cupped the boy’s balls gently. Haku’s breath came out hot in the crook of his neck as he began to press delicate kisses behind the man’s ear down to the base of his neck and the exposed junction of his shoulder. 

Zabuza’s hand pulls him in closer, and kisses gave way to small bites, 

“God… you’re beautiful” 

He felt as Haku went very still before quiet laughter started to spill out through his entire body, filling the air with a kind of light, effervescent joy, as he pulls back with a genuine smile on his lips. 

“You know, most people say that within minutes of meeting me, Zabuza-san, but I’m happy you’ve finally realized it.” 

His smile had become something infectious and Zabuza couldn’t help as the corners of his mouth shifted to slowly upturn, despite himself. 

“Let’s see if you know how to use it then,” His voice low, filling only the space between them, it was something private, meant only to be shared amongst themselves.

Haku allowed the haori to slip further down his shoulders and then off-- Zabuza was struck with the sudden intrusive thought of taking the boy wearing only the haori and nothing else, his cock attentive, the snow of his skin flushed, riding him to mutual completion, losing himself in the moment… 

Haku’s smile only broadened, sliding his hands on opposite sides of his own body, underneath the thick charcoal fabric, peeling it up, over and off, met with an involuntary shiver at the ambient and unwelcome cool air around them. 

Zabuza’s hand rose, tracing up the delicate flesh of the boy’s side, raising up over his naked chest to gently thumb at his nipples, already hard from the cold. 

A flush rose high in Haku’s cheeks, placing his hands over the top of Zabuza’s, his back arching, pushing himself deeper into the large warm hands sculpted over his body. Taking the initiative, he slid one of Zabuza’s lower, guiding it to clutch himself, straining and hard, through the fabric. 

“I’ve wanted this…” He managed, unable to hide his smile, “Since we first met on the bridge… I wasn’t sure if you were just going to take me and use me, but…” He paused, tilting his head, momentarily unreadable, “You were beautiful, even back then,”

“You certainly took a chance by coming with me, you could’ve ended up in pieces on the back of the river…”

Zabuza leaned forward, the two of them rubbing together, as he slid his own hands under his shirt, casting it to the side, moving further to lean back against the wall-- his arms wrapping under Haku thighs to keep the boy in his lap. 

“If it meant letting you have me like this... It would’ve been worth it.” 

Zabuza frowned quietly, his unsure how to even respond to such a blatant and genuine show of affection and lust, despite the unsettling message behind it… It was a topic for a different time.

His mouth moved over the flutter of a pulse, speeding as his lips caught it, running a tongue along it. Haku raised a finger, pulling from the man’s lap, just long enough to dispense the rest of his own clothing. He pulled his hair to pool along his back once again, out of the way of the subtle rise and fall of his chest, becoming slightly more pronounced as desire thrummed through him like poison. Zabuza watched him in reverent silence, delicate hands managing such a practiced motion, black silk beneath his fingers, body full exposed beneath his own fingertips. He’d done so much to repress each fledgling emotion, stubbing out the affection, lust, and even at points, the possessiveness that threatened to edge in. Then only to have it shattered so effortlessly by this boy who longed for him so fully, the fact that he’d been so blind to the depths of it in his own attempts to maintain his distance was almost something mortifying in himself, however foreign the emotions were.

Haku moved to his knees, then down further, elbows on each side of Zabuza’s still clothed thighs. His stomach flat against the firm, woven tatami beneath them. Thin fingers worked at the clasp at the top of the thick twill of Zabuza’s pants, and the man’s hand momentarily grasps over the top of Haku’s, staring down at him. The boy meets the gaze, leveled with an intensity to prove himself, as though he hasn’t time and time again. Zabuza lifts his other hand to tuck a piece of hair behind Haku’s ear and the boy gently brushes it away to return to his focus to the work of successfully undoing them. Leaning forward, he mouths along the line of tight black underwear still holding Zabuza’s straining erection in place despite the slightest spot wetness of precome starting to soak through. Haku’s eyes fall shut, lips ghosting the area just above the head, his tongue rubbing smoothly over the fabric, pressing it tight to Zabuza. 

With some coaxing the man lifts his hips, allowing Haku to pull the pants off and dispose of them somewhere into the periphery, out of the realm of concern to either of them. The boy moves back, hand moving over the older man attentively, painted nails gently raking over the flesh of his thighs, lips more firmly mouthing the length of him through the last layer of fabric protecting his honor, protecting his failing thread of control from consuming Zabuza whole. 

“Zabuza-san…” 

His voice is quiet, but the depth of want were something tangible. Zabuza’s eyebrows pinch together, as if in exasperation, letting out a sigh as he allows Haku to strip the last layer of modesty and reservation from him. There had been so many things that tallied up on his list of sins, however to taint Haku, despite however much he thought he wanted it...

The boy’s attention shifts back to him, eyes meeting Zabuza’s as he slowly takes him into his mouth-- the thick heat something that he’s seemingly forgotten in their time in the Mist. The man lets out a groan and feels Haku smile gently around him, tongue sliding up the length of his shaft before taking him back down. 

“G-God…” His voice catches in his throat, something that hasn’t happened in years. Though as he considers, he had never been particularly vocal with the women he had bedded-- it wasn’t something that had ever been about intimacy, just simple transaction-- satisfying a basic ‘need’, either mutual or financial. He’s pulled back to present, Haku watching him shrewdly, registering his every reaction, the way his breath hitches, the way he’s fighting against the urge to allow his hips to roll forward into Haku’s mouth...It wasn’t long before the boy’s mouth was taking him with ease, exploring every inch of his cock with his tongue, and sucking the life out of him with each pass.

“Please Zabuza-san… I want more” 

The flush of blood through his body is a tangible thing, the lust that had already been pooling in the pit of his stomach had been making his cock throb as Haku pulled him deeper into the depravity he’d long since thought he’d extinguished. 

“I’m going to have to work you open, this is too much for you to take right away… I can’t promise I can hold back…”

The smile on Haku’s lips flashes devilish, only for just a moment, before it gives way to half lidded appraisal, his tongue running the length of the man’s cock again. 

“I’d noticed… I’d thought you would be big… But… I hadn’t anticipated this,” 

“Anticipated?” 

He should just tuck away the thought for later, let it go. He shouldn’t be doing any of this. 

Haku beams up at him, “You’ve been a deep sleeper since you took me in. Even I know the basics.” He pauses, the way he averted his eyes doing nothing to hide the flare on his cheeks, 

“I… prepared myself for you…”

Zabuza’s eyes widened, his shock palpable. How long had this been growing between them? Certainly there had been times that he’d suspected Haku was flirting with him, but this? Him on his knees before him, voice on the edge of begging to be filled… That he had done the necessary preparations, acquired the oil, fingering himself open in the darkness, the man’s name coming out of his breath in hot pants… 

His fingers weave into Haku’s hair pulling him up, mouth meeting his forcefully and Haku follows, climbing into the man’s lap. A firm cock pressed against the cleft of his ass, enough to tease, enough to slide between the cheeks, if Zabuza moved. 

“G-God... “ His voice breaks, and he shifts his own hips back against Zabuza, gently rubbing the cock against himself, his head dipping forward, hair spilling back over his shoulders. 

“P-Please… I’ve wanted this for so long…” 

Haku’s voice comes out, honey coated in the poison of lust. Zabuza’s hand moves down the boy’s back, gripping his hips as he gently moves against him, meeting his rhythm, rubbing himself between the soft tightness of Haku’s asscheeks. 

Haku leans over, tries to not move off of him, but he’s a little bit too short to reach his tool pack without doing so. He makes a small, barely audible noise of frustration at his own limitations, no doubt letting it chalk up as a small failure-- dismounting from Zabuza to rummage out a small bottle, pulling the oil from its hiding spot tucked deep within amongst other salves and medicinal rubs.The bottle is made of a thick glass, delicate in appearance with an ornate pattern etched into it, but is clearly strong enough to have handled their trip thus far. 

Zabuza raises an eyebrow, he’d seen Haku at work many times yet had never noticed that particular bottle. How long had it been waiting? He couldn’t shake off the feeling that he had fallen into a trap-- all sharp edges, wires and pliant bodies hot to meet his, to consume him whole… He’d had no doubt that Haku would surpass him someday, but perhaps it wasn’t as far off as he’d previously thought. 

The man catches his wrist, causing him to release the bottle into the rough hand below. He pulls out the stopper, pouring some of the cool liquid over thick fingers, Haku’s eyes are entranced in the action, before finally breaking abruptly and meeting Zabuza’s with a shimmer of embarrassment. 

“You said you’d prepared, but…” A pause, he really shouldn’t be doing this. 

“Climb back into my lap, but don’t fully sit.” 

The boy offers a small nod of assent, climbing back over long legs, waiting. One of the man’s calloused hands grip the delicate flesh of one of the boy’s cheeks, fingers digging into the lower side of it as slick fingers gently rub against his entrance. One finger slides in easily to beckoning warmth and Haku’s hips jerk forward involuntarily. Another finger joins it, gently massaging it’s way in, fingers rubbing against the smooth interior muscle, making a small beckoning motion as Haku’s eyes fall shut, his head tilting back as his eyebrows furrow in pleasure. He had prepared himself, just as promised. Zabuza slides another finger into him, only slight resistance, it was likely that Haku had gone to three on his own, but the difference of the thick fingers filling him… A soft moan escapes the boy’s body and he rubs a cautious hand over himself to catch the precome threatening to drip down. 

“Look at you…” Zabuza manages, taking in the young man before him, the need a sentient thing of it’s own creation thrumming through Haku’s veins, finally the boy pulls forward, and Zabuza thinks he’s going to leave, before he shifts back onto the man’s fingers, taking them deeper. A soft moan, and Zabuza’s name escapes his lips and then forcibly pulls his own fingers away.

A moment of fiddling with the bottle has his hand slick again, running it the length of himself as he lets Haku settle, taking Zabuza’s dick in hand, lining it up to press against his entrance. His own oil-slick hand moving over his straining length as Zabuza smirks up at him appreciatively. 

Haku lets out a deep breath, forcibly relaxing his muscles despite the coil of lust pooled deep inside of him, demanding ever more, demanding touch, consumption, release. He slowly takes Zabuza’s tip, pausing momentarily before allowing the man deeper, until he fills him entirely. A small keening sound escapes his lips as Zabuza gets fully inside and the delicious warmth of him is like an oasis to a man dying slowly of dehydration. 

“Z-Zabuza-san… I-I don’t know how long I can last…” 

He can’t help but smile at it, Haku shifts, pulling away then taking him again, setting a slow pace, strokes long and deep. There’s a small effervescent glow starting to bubble inside himself, Haku’s adoration becoming apparent in so many things of the past-- so similar to the reverant gaze the boy has fixed him with now, ‘The Demon of the Mist’ 

“T-This… Y-You’re-- You feel so much better in reality…” The boy manages, hands resting on Zabuza’s shoulders, clinging to him like driftwood out to sea. His head dips to the man’s shoulder into the nook of his neck, as though it were made just for him. 

His arms wrap around Haku’s lower back, and lifts him just enough to move the boy onto his back,without sliding out of him, and presses the boy down onto the two futons they’d pressed together. 

Haku’s body coaxes him on, in-- deeper, faster and the boy’s breathes are coming out in harsh pants, his name interspersed into the incoherency. Thin, pale thighs come up, wrapping around Zabuza’s back as he moves to meet each thrust. 

“God, Haku…” The boy’s eyes meet his, half lidded, frayed around the edges at the lust pulling him to pieces. He wished he could show the boy what he saw, beautiful didn’t begin to cover it… The boy was consuming every part of him, warping the rough edges that everyone else saw into something else-- an echo of the rage and emptiness that used to fill and motivate his every waking action. 

He buries his face into Haku’s hair, against his neck, and the words slip out before he can stop them, just barely audible. 

“I love you…” 

Haku freezes then wraps his legs tighter, holding him in place, filled to the brim. 

“Z-Zabuza-san, I want you on… in… every part of me, please…” 

It was taken in stride, like so many things with Haku, he groans in assent, as if he could ever actually deny the boy anything, despite doing his best to maintain his distance. Ultimately, Haku’s patience always won out. 

“I-I’m… I don’t want to sully you like that…” It was hard to acknowledge out loud, his fears bubbling forth, stripped to the bone before this boy that had had the same eyes he had… 

“Everyth-thing, about you, is--p-perfect to m-me”, each word being punctuated by a thrust, as Zabuza wasn’t sure he could hear such a thing said aloud, but there was no way that Haku would go through with such a thing, always acting in the defensive, if he truly viewed Zabuza how he viewed himself. 

“P-Please…” He couldn’t help but answer in a groan, his self control finally at its limit, the boy below him pliant, begging, wrapped around him as tight as possible, still demanding more. The orgasm rips through him harder than any in recent memory, his vision clouds to a single focal point that is only Haku, his head tilted back, eyes watching him, searing the boy into his memory as Zabuza spills inside of him. He stays there, Haku refusing to release him, as the boy urges his hips forward-- meeting the body above him, the body still inside of him.

“I-I want you to stay inside me, j-just grant me this, Z-Zabuza-san, p-please w-work it in as deep as you can” 

He groans and then pulls Haku back onto him, to ride him to his own orgasm-- to his heart’s content, he feels as some of his come slides out of the boy and down his own cock, and he’s tremendously grateful that he doesn’t go soft immediately after he comes, something branded into his body from rougher times. Haku’s hands come forward, using one to brace himself against Zabuza’s chest as he works himself with the other, still slick. He slides smoothly, setting the pace for himself as Zabuza meets him with each thrust, allowing the boy to take him as deep as he wants, until finally he spills over his hand, dripping down it and onto Zabuza’s chest, before collapsing down on top of him, breathing hard. 

“I love you too… Zabuza-san, I would do anything for you.” 

His youth, so coated in blood as it was, he would’ve never guessed that he would have the chance to meet someone who saw him as anything else… Someone who wanted to consume as badly as he wanted to be consumed. He brought to life something in Zabuza that he’d long since forgotten, and with every look, every touch, every word, came the praise, of something as basic as his existence…


End file.
